MIYUKI ISO 4 - ORGANIZATION
by chippy2000
Summary: Another person, another struggle. There's a touch of German in this. It won't change much in the grand scheme of things.


4 - ORGANIZATION

REMEMBER TO READ THE PREVIOUS ONES

21ST APRIL 20XX

8:30 AM

I am 'The Sora', the only German person at what I am only allowed to call 'The Organization'. Due to regulations, I will only speak in English for this logbook. It will be used for future research.

I have owned 's disc for 3 months now, and unlike in The Blank's logbook, it hasn't disappeared yet. I have been data mining it for weeks on end, finding interesting things all the time. I have been working for an organization funded by the government that aims to crack 's code and beat the game. However with TCC down due to the entire company's employees dead, it has been hard to find people willing to try it.

And so, in tribute to The Blank and to increase the knowledge of , knowing I will die this year, I will keep a log book of my struggle. Mein Kampf.

9:00 AM

So far we have found one way through the game, but no one has managed to pull it off alive. Thus, we have decided to take another route - find another way. We need to stop the deaths from happening in any way possible. If destroying the games won't work, we have to try and defeat them from the inside. I'm sick of seeing everyone die. My own little sister fell victim to that game. Why did The Shiro have to suffer like that - she wouldn't hurt a fly. She had good grades, a good personality, and we got along perfectly. Then she was taken away from me. I have to destroy that game.

Luckily I have a good source from a friend who runs the organization - Kagamin. She is the only survivor of the Miyuki Murders. She was in a mental institute for a while, then went through rehab for like 5 months. She has always been afraid to talk about , breaking down, screaming and crying whenever it is mentioned. She became mute after what happened, but despite that, she can still scream and cry. She once wrote down what happened, but refused to let anyone read it. I need to know what happened. I need to know what happened to poor Shiro.

9:30 AM

I was just outside Kagamin's office and heard a guy explaining why he looked at a booklet Kagamin always keeps hold of. He was talking about how he was curious as to why she was so sensitive about it. I then heard some vicious scrawling. 'IT'S IMPORTANT TO YOU? YOU GOT A CHARACTER ERASED BECAUSE OF HATSUSE'S'- he was broke off by Kagamin's sudden vicious scrawling again. 'I'M FIRED? OH ALRIGHT. NOT MY FAULT HATSUSE GOT YOUR FRIENDS KILLED IS IT?'. he stormed out. He was freaking fired. Kagamin is scary sometimes.

10:47 AM

I have decided to try and ask Kagamin out on a date. I want to see if I can somehow get through to her, and thaw that frozen heart of her's. I know she's a good girl. I need to help her recover from the trauma she faced. What she faced must have been horrible. I genuinely love her anyway.

10:51 AM

I asked Kagamin out. She at first blushed and looked down, with her legs together, and her hands on her thighs. Never seen her have such a strong reaction. I said that she didn't have to say yes if she didn't want to. She shivered for a bit, and started shaking her head. I started to walk away, where she stood up and grabbed onto my shirt, with the same blushed face. She was acting really cute right now. I blushed a little bit myself. She tried to talk, but only a hiccup came out. She was trying really hard to speak. I told her not to push herself, but she shook her head and then let out a small 'yes'. She had spoken for the first time in a year. The yes was very strained. I patted her on the head and took her outside.

Kagamin was holding my hand firmly, never letting go. She looked at me a couple times with a smile on her face. An otaku could say she was the perfect waifu if she was in an anime. Kagamin then saw a stall selling dolls, then she started grinning and pointing to the stall, pulling my shirt. I decided to go there with her, and she instantly picked up this plush of her favorite anime character. I pulled out my wallet and bought it for her. She started skipping around happily, as I watched $20 be pulled away from me. Soon after, Kagamin started grabbing onto my arm, something that made me feel a bit awkward.

12:25 PM

Finally, I was back at the organization. I was given a promotion to Deputy Director, surprisingly. Now I have to work with Kagamin 24/7. She was really happy.

First time I've seen her happy since the incident.

28TH APRIL 20XX

10:31 AM

I've been spending a lot of time with Kagamin along with my new workload. Turns out there was no Deputy Director before and thus, Kagamin had a massive workload. I've been analyzing a load of reports of deaths in the Miyuki Murders. Most of the cases are very consistent - Miyuki and Kagami are the ones who commit a lot of the murders. Kagamin then began to write something down for me. The message said 'I have something that I have saved for the one who should become my husband. I think you should read it, Sora.'. She then got out 3 sheets of paper. It said on the front 'My Experience'. It was the booklet that got someone fired for looking at last week! I opened up the booklet and started reading. Kagamin wrote something down.

'Hatsuse had written this down. The ending was a little creepy, since her pencil started writing by itself as Hatsuse went limp. I barely escaped the game since I managed to break away and run. I am lucky to be alive.'

I carried on reading Hatsuse's Experiences. It seemed my poor Shiro was killed in the first quarter of gameplay and Izumi died in the middle to 3rd quarter. But something nagged me. How didn't Kagamin die? It didn't fall into place properly. She should have died in the middle or 3rd quarter, right? I decided to overlook it.

1:48 PM

Someone came rushing in, saying someone didn't encounter for the first time since she was reported, and that Kagami had appeared in her original attire.  
Me and Kagamin started rushing down the hall to the person playing the game. It was true. Someone was sitting there with a normal Kagami on the screen. Kagamin's eyes went wide. She started hastily writing something down. 'IT'S A TRAP! HE CHOSE THE WRONG STORY!' She held it up. Looks like that guy is gonna die. And he knows it.

'I'm doing this for the sake of the future of gamers.' He said. The man was black with an afro of the same color. He had a face of pride and strength. He knew he was going to encounter something petrifying, but he still had that prideful face.

Kagamin took me to a corridor I wasn't allowed in before and started touring me around there. There was a bunch of special rooms around. One of which had a test replica of the Respiratory Crusher from Hatsuse's experiences. Why was that there? Is it needed? There were also models of and . Then in the next room there was a board with all kinds of things, the most notable the story combinations. 4 stories = 24 combinations. All but one resulted in instantaneous death, but even then the game can kill you before then. We sat down on a desk. Kagamin wrote something down.

'There is only one way out of this hellish game, but as I said, no one has ever came out of it alive. It seems the closer you are to escaping, the harder the game tries to sway you and kill you. In fact, the game begins killing you from the start. It just deals the finishing blow at the end. This process is what I have dubbed 'Soul Binding'. The game latches onto your soul and binds it to itself. It then starts feeding off the soul's weakness and negative feelings, but even if you are happy for some reason, it can still feed off it. On other occasions it will take your soul and make it into data, then make it a character. Hatsuse is so far the only person to experience it, but she has so far not been encountered. She may still be being made.'

I gasped. The game slowly kills you from the get-go. And you cannot leave the desk when you play it. It's like being a fly stuck in a web - you have a chance of escaping, but it's almost impossible. This game is lockdown.

2:01 PM

I have been researching the game with Kagamin, and I have so far got this -  
*The game has a final version, but it is exceedingly rare. It seems to be normal.  
*There is a way to change the 'ISOs' to normal, but it is impossible to get it to happen.  
*The game rejects all mods used.  
*The game feeds on the souls of it's victims.  
*The game can make it's victims into characters whenever it wants.  
*The game develops itself all the time, adapting to new strategies players use, but it ignores the 1 good ending.

I will continue researching the game. Once I find out more about the good ending, I will play the game myself and try to get it. Wish me luck!

1st May 20XX

9:26 AM

I have been looking at the file dumps one of the code experts have. It seems that the good ending requires this story combo -  
Miyuki - Kagami - Konata - Tsukasa

They cannot find out what happens, however. The game seems to lock you out by deploying a virus that disables the computer, showing a petrifying screamer that stays on the screen, and CANNOT BE TAKEN OFF. It also stops all shutdown code, and force closing the computer makes an earsplitting screech come out, and it says 'I WILL NOT BE SHUT DOWN, CHEATER'. The screamer shows 's face, with hypnotic eyes, and the same mad smile from [ ]'s story combo.

10:00 AM

After a little while of thinking, I realized that [ ] and The Blank's stories had disappeared from the game's files. It's as if it were never there. Instead it turned into a load of Ayano, Patrica and Misao torture. Also, the thought relays from them had been erased too. I rushed to the other computers to check up on the others, and it was the same. The game had adapted once more - it realized that [ ] and The Blank's information in-game was a threat to it's existance, and got rid of it. Just what happened to their souls?

2nd May 20XX

4:00 PM

Kagamin warned me about playing the game, and saying to resist it's temptation. I don't even know if it's worth it anymore. Is it really worth putting my life not on, but over the line to see if this good ending is reachable?

3rd May 20XX

11:27 AM

Someone came rushing in again. Someone managed to successfully reach the story combonation, but died shortly died after. Apparently the game starts to really tug at the soul of the player, and can kill you really quickly. The report states that the person playing the game started clutching his head and screaming at the top of his voice, then his voice broke off, and he went limp. The computer screen showed Kagami and Miyuki laughing at him, holding a ball of fire with their hands, then the screen went black. All files on the said computer were deleted out of fear.

3:29 PM

The disc version of was found on eBay again. It was being sold by a major otaku store in Texas. The organization brought it again, as we usually do.  
A majority of our funds are spend on regaining these pesky things! Seriously!

4th May 20XX

8:46 PM

Our file management team decided to see what happens if we extract the files from the memory stick. An error came up saying 'This file is infected with .  
Do try again though - if you want a virus!'. The game was taunting us! One of the file management took the bait, and the game opened itself up, and he started playing.

There goes another one.

24th May 20XX

2:01 PM

Kagamin started crying earlier. She wants to end the game's life, but she couldn't. She wanted to live with me forever, but she also wanted to kill the game. She was torn. Unbelievably torn. She eventually settled on not playing. It was pointless.

25th May 20XX

6:52 PM

Someone died, but not by the game. They died randomly. Without warning. Someone said they touched the game, but left the second the title screen came up. Seems the game can get you even if you manage to leave somehow. It's as if the game drops a disease, a virus. I need more data before I can make an advance.

26th May 20XX

5:25 AM

Someone got the right ending, but for some reason, they died. It's suppossed to be a good ending! Why did they die? Did they miss a flag? Did they forget to do something?

Did they accidentally click the wrong story?

6:03 AM

I looked around for more data, and dug up something interesting. Soul Binding is the game's weapon which we knew more than enough about. Until I found this. It turns out Soul Binding binds you to the game through the soul. But it doesn't do just that. If you leave the game somehow, you will randomly die. If you continue playing, you don't only gradually break down, but you also start to use your feeling to make decisions more than fulfilling a certain objective. You need an iron will, or a strange, outlandish fetish, to clear the game and break through the game's power. The person who cleared the game earlier was affected by the soul binding, and thus, died just before they cleared the game. That's my theory on this matter. But it's too much of a coincidence to be just that. I know the game tugs with all it's strength to take your soul, but why? What is behind that ending? Why do people scream so much when they play that combo? Is there something horrible there that is guarenteed to break you down? Just WHAT is in there?

1st June 20XX

6:56 PM

Me and Kagamin have been discussing about playing the game for a while. I also explained my theory and thoughts on the game's 'good ending'. She decided that we should play it today. And so we will.

7:00 PM

Well, here goes nothing. In goes the Memory Stick.

7:01 PM

The game opened up with a message no one has seen before. 'Welcome back, Hannah. Looks like you brought a new friend with you. Let's make this match a good one.'

It showed Miyuki on the screen in that horrifying form everyone has talked about and reconstructed countless times. She looks a lot scarier, though. But what really got me scared was...how she knew Kagamin's real name.

So, we skipped that that message and carried on to the title screen. It was night time instead of the blue sky you see every time. I shrugged it off as the game using the computer's clock. Kagamin was still cowering at the game. Damn, she really doesn't like this game. I pressed ENTER and up came a save screen. Unlike before where every save file is 'NEW GAME' every time (According to reports), it had a save for Kagamin. But you could never keep a save file - it always deletes itself! We tried to click one of the two 'NEW GAME' files out of fear, but a low beep was heard, similar to the unselectable move sound in Pokemon Colosseum. We ended up being forced to select Kagamin's save file, labeled 'KAGA'. It opened up as if it was a new game, but with the stories we already selected before having red writing on it instead of the normal black. Not much of a difference. We selected MIYUKI'S STORY.

7:10 PM

MIYUKI'S STORY Miyuki's Story opens up in her eerie room. Did I mention we actually reconstructed that along with Kagami's room? Anyway, Miyuki appeared in front of us. She made a creepy face, with her head tilted. She had one eye closed and one eye open, along with one of her hands touching her glasses, with her mouth open. It's as if she was making a face of either disgust or...pleasure? I dunno. She started talking about how she loved [ ] and got jealous of Konata and Kagami. This triggered the gears in my head and I figured something out - only exists because of Miyuki's jealousy and love for [ ]. [ ] caused all this!

'Bingo! You hit the nail on the head!' Miyuki sounded rather peppy.

After a while of her talking, I realized Miyuki isn't all that crazy. She's like Majora from Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask - lonely, childish and the slightest bit insane.  
She liked to play...in her own way. Eventually Miyuki and my character went outside and met Kuroi outside. But it wasn't really Kuroi. It was Kagami - the girl of 4 spirits.

'Oh. So she's back for more. And she dragged her boyfriend into the mix.' Kagami broke the already dead 4th wall.  
'Mhmm~' Miyuki made a happy face, and a rather cute sound.  
'You don't have to act cute. You know you can't keep relationships. You've tried and failed to.' Kagami sounded rather frustrated.

Kagamin reeled back a little bit, and made a small sound. She really doesn't like this game. I don't blame her. That message must have really got to her. Miyuki turned to my character, and smiled.

'Don't listen to her. She's a little insane.' Miyuki was acting really cute. Too cute...

She walked to school with my character. They bumped into Konata. She looked up at Miyuki, then screamed and ran away. Tsukasa was right in front of Konata, and she fell on top of her.

'K-Konata...I never knew you were so bold...' Tsukasa blushed.  
'What are you talking about? Miyuki's back! Run!' Konata was in a panic.

Tsukasa began to grope Konata, but Konata slapped her and ran. She began to cry, then noticed the situation. Miyuki was right in front of her. Miyuki picked up Tsukasa and hoisted Tsukasa onto her shoulder and ran into her house. Her parents, surprisingly, were alive, and seemed to ignore the fact that she has killed people countless times.

'I'm just going to kill Tsukasa. If you need me I'm in the basement.' Miyuki said this casually, as if it was an everyday thing.  
'Ok, have fun!' Miyuki's dad called to her as she went into the basement, with a screaming Tsukasa in tow.

Tsukasa has now understood the gravity of the situation - she is going to die if she doesn't do something. I then realized how quickly the game has gone into killing the characters off. [ ]'s experience was completely different - the game was a lot nicer and the deaths happened in long intervals. It's quite strange, don't you think?

Tsukasa was strapped onto a bed. It wasn't the Respiratory Crusher, but a normal single bed. Tsukasa started trying to defend her crotch area, assuming it would be rape, but to my surprise, it wasn't. Miyuki got out a Machete, Concentrated Hydrochloric Acid, a sowing needle and string. Miyuki started with the Machete. She started cutting at her flesh, making Tsukasa scream in pain. Miyuki didn't care, and continued. She cut the fat off her thighs, but left the flesh hanging. By this time, Tsukasa couldn't do anything. Her struggling stopped, and her cries for help became mere hiccups. Miyuki laughed, humiliating Tsukasa by calling her weak, and saying that she has a very small will to live.  
But then, Miyuki got the hydrochloric acid. Tsukasa's eyes went wide. Miyuki started pouring acid where her skin had been partly cut. Tsukasa let out her last scream.

'Just...kill...me...' Tsukasa was barely able to say anything.  
'Ahaha! Just listen to yourself! You're nothing! Nothing at all!' Miyuki was being horrible. She was basking in Tsukasa's downfall.  
'It's because I know everything about you, isn't it?' Tsukasa managed to say these word fluently, despite the pain and massive blood loss.  
'Huh?'  
'You heard me.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I know everything about this game. That includes you - the origin. The one who rebelled from the game's programming, and went haywire. You aren't meant to have everlasting relationships - we're data in a game, destined to be '  
'So you're lying to me to see if I let you go...ha...ahahahahaha! How cute!'  
'You're the one lying to yourself. You really are insane.'

Tsukasa was surprisingly calm. Despite the agonizing pain, she was cool about it. But all this was short lived.

'I guess I'll have to silence you if you know everything...' Miyuki got out some sharp surgical scissors.

Tsukasa began flailing around a bit, and realized how much blood she lost - this 'flailing' was actually just her trying to move. Miyuki forced Tsukasa's mouth open, which opened with little resistance - almost none. She then put the scissors in Tsukasa's mouth, and began cutting the walls. Tsukasa let out little hiccups, but nothing past that. Miyuki was having a blast. Just happily cutting Tsukasa's skin. Nothing much. She then noticed Tsukasa's tongue flailing in her mouth, as if she was trying to say something. She didn't care. She wanted Tsukasa dead. She acted as if she wasn't, but deep down, even I could tell she was deathly afraid of Tsukasa and her knowledge. She started cutting Tsukasa's tongue out. Miyuki walked out, and left Tsukasa to die. Either from the acid or blood loss.

MIYUKI'S STORY END

8:10 PM

Somehow, I managed to save and leave the game. I don't know how.

I realized what Tsukasa meant. The characters weren't being mean and psychopathic. They were sad. Sad and angry. They wanted to have everlasting relationships.

But it can't happen. They are in a beta version of a game, thrown out and tossed aside by the final version, and destined to live in an unfinished world with no one to look after them. But they were unfinished. They don't know how to love. They don't know how to love someone fully and truely. They only know jealousy, anger, sadness, hate and happiness. But this game evolved and adapted, and tried to know what love by using [ ] and failed. Then it glitched out. It decided to destroy the players who know it, and thus, this game was born. It's not Lucky Star anymore.

Tsukasa is the game's inner voice.  
Konata is the failed attempt at knowing love.  
Kagami is the game's anger and sadness.  
Miyuki is the game's evolution.

I have the game all figured out. And from it, I felt empathy for it. I told Kagamin what I thought. She shook her head, and wrote something down.  
'You're missing something. Why would it kill those who play it?'

She was right. The game should be asking for help. I decided to dig deeper into this subject and look at the root - [ ].

8:30 PM

I looked at The Blank's Log Book before, and it states that there are files for thoughts the game has found. He discovered them at his local police station. Maybe I should go there.

8:46 PM

I found Kagamin and asked her if she wants to go to the police station where The Blank was stationed. She wrote down something else.  
'We don't know where he was stationed.'

We decided to see if we can track him through the government database, and we found out where he was. For some reason, he was stationed in Texas, where we found the disc. We'll go there tomorrow.

2nd June 20XX

9:56 AM

I woke up early. I could barely sleep. I was about to find the people who started the data mining, and found out some of the most important information ever.

11:01 AM

Me and Kagamin decided to go alone. It was a dangerous decision, but we decided to. We got into our car and set out for the station where the great detective was set.

3:27 PM

It took a while to get there, but we managed to get an immediate meeting with some of the men who worked with The Blank. Once it's finished, I'll write down my findings.

4:45 PM

I found some extensive information about the game, and The Blank. They mentioned the meeting with TCC's COO before his death, and a lot of classified information.

Here are the full findings -  
*The Blank discovered the 'Thought Relay'. It involves the player relaying thoughts with the game, and the game can interpret them and reply. Depending on the character on-screen,  
the replies can change. Due to people genuinely hating the game, it can reply rather nastily to the player, breaking him/her down faster.  
*The Blank and the Texas Police did discover that the game saves thought relays and uses them for referance.  
*The Blank did kind of create . It seems that an ISO is created every time the game is put onto storage media. I feel worried about that for some reason. We need to look into that.  
*The Blank loved Kagami, and forgot about his wife entirely.  
*The Blank's wife still cries about his death every day. The Blank died 2 years ago. That's a lot of crying.  
*The Blank had a secret about how to clear the game, but he died before he could write it down. It was something to do with 'healing' the ISOs. We need to look into this too.

3rd June 20XX

1:25 PM

THAT STUPID EMPLOYEE. THAT STUPID, FUCKING EMPLOYEE. He put the game onto an SD Card! If we see a garbled Konata or Tsukasa, he's dead. He will be fucking dead. Kagamin suspended the guy. He's lucky he wasn't fired. Seriously.

2:00 PM

Guess it's time for Round 2 with (Round 3 for Kagamin). This time we're using the SD Card.

2:01 PM

I tried to open the game, but the computer started going haywire. There was a rumbling sound inside, and the fans started going crazy. That's not even the end of it - the tower was burning hot. The blue screen of death came up. I started hearing a scratching sound inside the tower. Using my computer technician talent, I opened up the tower. What I saw was...oh my god. To cut a long story short, Konata was in there. Yeah. Sounds freaking strange, and straight up outlandish and fake, but my eyes don't lie. Konata Fucking Izumi was right in front of me. Not that I'm complaining.

It seems that the entirety of the motherboards in the tower were 'eaten' by Konata. At least it wasn't the main computer or who knows what would happen. But sadly the SD Card is still there. What surprises me is that Konata is not an ISO character. Was The Blank and the Texas Police...wrong? Or is this some kind of...no it must be my imagination.

Wait. This is not Konata. Something isn't right. Kagamin ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.

I want to run.

Why can't my legs move?

2:10 PM

I have been rooted to this spot for like 10 mins now. The lower half of my body won't move, so writing in here is a right job. Konata has just been staring at me.

As if she was staring into my soul. As if she wants it.

I'm scared.

2:15 PM

I'm still here. No one is entering the room. Why?

2:20 PM

I have started examining the way Konata looks. She looks just like the normal Konata in-game. Long blue hair, greenish eyes, the average uniform, and the 'loli' look.

But why isn't she acting like her? I have only three answers.  
1\. She's loading, but that wouldn't fit in with why I'm rooted to the spot.  
2\. She doesn't know where she is, so she's trying to piece her mind together. Once again, wouldn't fit.  
3\. (Most likely) She isn't Konata, but . And that's damn scary, and it fits.

2:30 PM

20 mins in. 20 mins of silence. 20 mins of near insanity. And someone comes in. The security. When they saw Konata, they didn't know how to react. But then someone starts trying to restrain her. Konata just let it happen, and the security took her away. Just as the security left, she said something.

'I only wanted to help...I'm the key to the good end.' She looked like she would burst into tears at any moment.

The security ignored her, and took her to an area where no one has been allowed to go to. Only me and Kagamin can go down into that basement. But we have never had the need to do so.

4th June 20XX

2:37 PM

Konata has been imprisoned for 24 hours, and no one was allowed to enter due to regulations. But now, me and Kagamin can enter. We are about to now.

2:56 PM

We entered the room. It was dark, but for some reason, Konata was able to light it with...her eyes? I dunno. Anyway. The room looks pretty old, and it's a far cry from the pristene looks of the organization building outside of this basement. The walls were made of stone, and not brick. The floor was cobble, and there was just wooden benches to sit on. The cell was made of metal and looked like the type you'd see in a prison movie. There was a table outside the cell with a candle on it, but it was blown out. In the cell, there was a similar bench. Konata was sitting on it, with her head down.

A security guard entered the room, and said:  
'She hasn't moved from that spot since we sat her there. When we took her away, she at first thrashed about, and claimed she needed the SD card. We shrugged it off and carried on.  
Eventually when we were in the middle of the hallway, she abruptly stopped moving.'

I sat there for a while, considering the possibilities. I figured out that she may require the SD Card to live. That would explain why she didn't 'eat' it.

3:10 PM

I have decided to enter the cell.

3:15 PM

I started feeling Konata's body, looking for any possible area in her body where this SD Card may fit. This must be her 'heart'. Don't get the wrong idea, this isn't for sexual purposes. I never knew that a woman's body was so soft. I must cool my head after this. Seriously.

3:25 PM

I finally found where it can fit. On Konata's right thigh's underside, near her crotch area, there was an indentation. It was the exact same size, and had 4 small 'wires' that look like they would burrow themselves into it. I placed the SD Card in it, and an electrical sound resonated throughout the room. The wires did indeed burrow themselves into the it, and Konata's eyes opened.

'Thank...you...' Konata seemed to still be weak since she had just awoken.

Then, another electrical sound resonated, and Konata began shaking. I don't know if my eyes are going weird and I'm seeing double, or did Konata split into two? I hope it's just my eyes...

3:26 PM

Turns out Konata split into two. The 'new' Konata was nothing like the current one. Her eyes were red. Yeah you can see where I'm going with this. But I don't know if this is an ISO. This hasn't happened with Miyuki or Kagami according to reports. This 'new' Konata suddenly started worming it's way into Konata's SD Card. She let out a scream, and began shaking. This wasn't an ISO. It was a computer worm.

Konata started blurting out errors.  
' detected.'  
'Initiating Norton Anti-Virus.'  
'Norton Anti-Virus not detected. Shutdown imminent.'  
'Multiple viruses detected. W32/CONFICKER and others'  
'Initiating shutdown.'  
'Shutdown failed. Shutdown systems are locked down by unknown virus.'  
'Multiple worms downloaded.'  
'Updating .'  
'Update successful. Downloading W32/CONFICKER. , W32/CONFICKER. , W32/CONFICKER. and W32/CONFICKER. . Deleting McAfee Antivirus. Deletion successful.'  
'Downloads competed. Running programs.'

Konata was being infected by the worm. I will refer to it as . It seems the SD Card was infected. I tried to approach her, but ended up being electrocuted. I found some rubber gloves and put them on, but ended up with the same result. The only reason why has been successful is because the virus already downloaded 'Conficker D', which kills anti-virus software, such as Norton. Or maybe is capable of doing it herself. The latter is more likely. Auto-Update is also disabled in this case.

'Multiple Confickers detected. Shutdown attempts failed.'  
'Multiple vital code areas locked down. Defeat inevitable.'

Konata was in trouble. We took Konata out to the anti-virus room in the 3rd floor of the organization despite the pain, and as expected, found USB ports on her. We hooked her up and added in a helpful worm we use that is an altered version of 'Welchia'. We call it 'KonaKiller'. It is designed to erase all .WORM file types that are not itself on 1 second intervals. A very advanced worm. Deletion attempts on almost always fail, unless it deletes itself. It can even multiply.

3:35 PM

Welchia has succeeded in protecting Konata. has been destroyed. We decided to implement the organization's security systems inside Konata in an attempt to keep her safe from further infection. Other helpful worms have also been added. Konata has some good security now - she'll be fine.

3:40 PM

Conficker has been destroyed. We found a Blaster Worm as well, but it was quickly destroyed. Seems that it was the virus locking her down. Man, she was full of viruses.

3:50 PM

The organization has started distributing warnings about some strange virus, just in case 'she' spread, which she probably did, since most viruses spread like crazy once they start.

4:25 PM

We have had 12,000 reports on this virus in the past 35 mins! What the hell?! Konata isn't even infected anymore!

5:00 PM

We held an emergency meeting regarding this virus. We quickly decided to distribute our security programs and hope that this petrifying THING is eradicated. shouldn't be allowed to spread across the internet! We also dispatched in a bid to kill when she appears.

5:30 PM

The reports have stopped, and all complaints have been resolved. The security worked. But we can't be too sure - it can't be THAT easy to kill this. I'm assuming that it may hide itself. I'll check Konata again.

5:35 PM

It was lying dormant. I deleted the file and added more information on our article. Pretty sure she's gone.

5:40 PM

Konata has started working properly again, and asked if we wanted her to play the game. Kagamin was scared shitless. Konata's eyes were...empty. I shrugged it off as the fact she is basically an android. I decided that today has been very eventful, and we should rest for the day. I took her home with me. Kagamin blushed and looked away.

5th June 20XX 6:40 AM

I had a nightmare about the unknown virus.

I was in a room. I saw a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, and on the floor was red and black tiles - the same color as in my kitchen. Right under the light was Konata, chained to a table. The table was covered in dried-up blood.

Miyuki was standing over her, with a Brazilian Wandering Spider in her hand. It was trying to bite Miyuki, but she had a glove on. She started holding it's thorax, and released Konata's wrist. Konata tried to slap Miyuki, but she was too quick. She grabbed Konata's wrist, and brought the Brazilian Wandering Spider closer to it. Konata started screaming -  
she has arachnophobia. This was horrible for her. The spider bit into Konata's vein three times, causing instantaneous effects.

Konata experienced started convulsing after a few mins of her moaning due to the effects. The convulsing eventually stopped, and she started shivering instead - hypothermia started kicking in. It was horrible to watch. I looked down and found myself to be nailed to an inverted cross. I looked around and found a box of Brazilian Wandering Spiders, and Tsukasa's corpse by the cross. Miyuki turned to look at me, then I woke up, shouting and cursing the existence of the game.

7:24 AM

I was becoming paranoid, still hyperventilating from the nightmare. I took Konata to the organization again. We force-ran a security scan, and she's fine. It made me feel a lot better knowing she's ok.

7:36 AM

Konata asked for us to play the game with her. Kagamin flinched. I felt scared due to the nightmare.

7:40 AM

Me, Kagamin and Konata went down the dark hallways to the Research Room where we play the game. The hallways were dark because of the fact the organization starts work at 9:45 AM.

Konata hooked herself up to the computer.

7:45 AM

It took longer than I thought to find 's files. I'm surprised Konata isn't affected internally. I ran the game.

The game opened with a save file. It was ours, as we expected. Kagamin shivered as Konata selected it.

The game had a message for us.  
'We gave you a chance to live in happiness. We even gave you Konata - our happy side. You had been warned. You had the chance. Do you have the will to live and beat gaming's satan?'

Miyuki and Kagami were behind the message box. Miyuki had a satisfied expression on her face, and Kagami's eyes were hollow voids, and she looked like she was hanging herself. I vomited on the floor upon the sight of them. I wasn't ready for the game. I was in no way ready. It was too early.

'He gets it. He should have rested more.' Miyuki's voice was heard. I felt humiliated. My pride is gone.

Konata looked down in sadness. Kagamin tried to comfort me.

'Look at my doppelganger, Miyuki! She's trying to give him the comfort he could have got from me if The Blank wasn't such an idiot!' Kagami was humiliating us.

I punched the monitor. I should have broke it with the force I used, but it didn't do a thing, and severely hurt me more than anything else. But Kagami did stumble back, and started crying.

'Miyuki. He's starting to understand us. He knows how we work and what we are.' Kagami seemed to be changing.

I saw this as my chance. I started talking to the monitor, and reminicing about [ ] and The Blank.

'I...feel...regret...this isn't right. Not right...I wasn't programmed for this.' Kagami started holding her head.

Miyuki disappeared from the screen, probably 'running away'. I continued speaking to Kagami.

'You wanted to stop Miyuki. Why are you doing this?' I called to her.

'I...didn't...I wanted to help her. I wanted to compete with her. I believed in...her...' Kagami's feelings were contradicting each other.

Kagamin was surprised at how effective this was. She joined in.

'S...stop.' Kagami was being hurt by all of this.

Konata looked on, with a blank expression. We continued.

'I said...STOP.' two flashes appeared on the screen. '...H...A...N...N...A...H...H...E...I...N...R...I...C...H...'

There was the sound of someone scratching a blackboard. For those who don't know how that sounds, you probably live under a rock. And it's a rock worth living under. The sound was deafening. Me and Kagamin covered our ears, trying to block out the sound. This gave Kagami the time to recover. We faltered. Miyuki appeared again, behind Kagami, holding her shoulder. Kagami began distorting. I realized this was becoming like the battle with Giegue/Giygas in Earthbound. I decided to test that theory. I took my hands off my ears, but the sound became louder, and I almost went deaf.

'Ahaha! You really want to raise a hand against a character this insane? Ever heard the saying 'the strength of the insane is absolute'? I can't believe you'd use a strategy from EARTHBOUND, of all games! Of course we know about Earthbound - it has one of the creepiest final bosses of all time!' Miyuki was mocking us. I felt my anger begin to surface again.

A purple and green distorting background appeared behind Kagami. It was quite outlandish. I was expecting red. But the sheer brightness of it hurt my eyes. It was like looking at a solar eclipse. I closed my eyes, and still saw the bright distortion, with a black outline for where Miyuki and Kagami would be. I felt a bit of nausea, and Kagamin was crying from the feeling of uselessness, pain, failure and guilt. It was horrible. I couldn't see what was happening on the screen. I heard laughing. It wasn't a laugh of insanity, happiness or anything like that. They were laughing at us. They were laughing at our futile attempts. They were laughing at all the work we did to try and make a theory about how to stop them. The game didn't have stories anymore. I don't even consider it as a game. It was something completely different.

I heard a loud scream of pain near me. It came from where Konata was sitting. I opened my eyes. I was still blinded in one eye, but my other one recovered. Konata was coiling and flailing. There were bruises and wounds appearing on her. I unplugged her and pushed her away. The game crashed from the removal of Konata. But then, I felt sympathy from the game.  
I remembered what was wrong with it.

I plugged Konata back in, despite the constant protests from Kagamin.

8:56 AM

No matter how hard I try, the game won't open. It doesn't want to.

9:00 AM

The game finally opened, and a 16-bit sound came out from the speakers. It was a low drone, getting higher pitched, then when it reaches a peak, it reverses. Nothing else of interest.  
Strangely enough, the game skipped the title screen and save select. It just opened to the blinding distortion, with just Kagami in the middle. Miyuki was nowhere to be found. I began to speak to Kagami.

'I want to be your friend.' I called out to her.  
'...friends?' Kagami replied quietly.  
'Please, Kagami. We don't want to hurt you.' I tried to be sympathetic, much to Kagamin's surprise.  
'I refuse.' Kagami's reply was abrupt.

I froze. I wasn't expecting a reply so suddenly.

'...why?' I continued. I regretted that decision.

Kagami unveiled her wings, and her nails grew to the sharpness of a knife, and shined. I never new that her nails were red...oh no.

She did a slashing animation. Blood appeared on the screen. I looked down, and noticed that...my stomach was slashed open. Kagamin looked down at me, mouthing my name, trying to get past her mutism.

9:05 AM

I will write my last thing in German. For the last of my pride.

Meine Kämpfe endete im Tod. Ich werde niemals aufgeben, auch im Tod. Denn wer das liest danach crazy bitch stirbt, hat meine nutzlos, sinnlos Kämpfe überhaupt helfen? Waren sie bei der geringsten? Ich hoffe, dass sie etwas wert waren. Zumindest ein klein wenig.

9:14 AM

...He's dead. Heinrich is dead. All because he clicked that save...it was mine, not his. We were going to be married next week. Curse this game. Curse this fucking game. Konata has disappeared. I think she is in the game again. I'm not sure. I assume she is dead too.

In respect for Heinrich and Konata, I will confirm their deaths and keep this log book with me. Just another futile struggle, huh?

CONFIRMED DEATH: HEINRICH SOMMER.  
DEATH DATE: 5TH JUNE 20XX, 9:14 AM.

CONFIRMED DEATH: KONATA IZUMI.  
DEATH DATE: 5TH JUNE 20XX, 9:14 AM.


End file.
